Sesshoumaru’s Puppy
by power-of-two-wyatt-chris
Summary: Sesshoumaru didn’t want to tell his father, how could he? He’s a male, this shouldn’t be happening to him...so why is it? Inc, Yaoi, Rape.
1. Chapter 1

**Sesshoumaru's Puppy: Chapter 1 **

_Sesshoumaru could not stand his father's new mate, Izayoi. She's just a pathetic human who can't even give his father a child - not that wanted her to - because she was infertile. __Sure she was pretty but that was the only thing she had going for her, to him she was just a filthy ningen wench, not worthy of mating with his father in the least bit. _

_"Sesshoumaru..." Izayoi. Of course it would be her. "Your father wishes to see you in his study." _

_Sesshoumaru stayed silent and he listened to the retreating footsteps of his step-mother. The "teen" already knew what it's about, his first heat. His father's been trying to find the perfect mate for him for sometime now. Too bad they were all female and that didn't really capture Sesshoumaru's attention. _

_He was half tempted to pretend he didn't hear her but he knew it would only serve in upsetting his father, so he left his room and headed down to his father's study. _

_"Come in Sesshoumaru." Inutaisho said before Sesshoumaru could even knock on the door and Sesshoumaru just guessed that his dad could smell him because of his heat, it's not really that hard to miss it._

_He entered the study and he was hit with the smell of his father's arousal. Sesshoumaru glanced around with a frown on his lips when he couldn't see his father or smell him, but he knew he was in here. _

_"Father...?" _

_"You smell so good." Inutaisho whispered into his ear suddenly and Sesshoumaru went stiff almost immediately. He felt his father's hands move to his hips before they went down more and rested on his crouch. His father wouldn't do anything... _

_...Right? _

**_Hey all, I've only watched a couple episodes of InuYasha and this is my first story for it, so please be gentle. I'd love for you to give me some constructive criticism if you see something that's wrong. _**

**_I know there's no like Japanese words in here since I don't know any but I promise I'll look some up, I just wanted to get this posted before I chickened out lol! I might add the "gang" to it later for Sesshoumaru to meet, but I don't know, I'd love to know if you guys think I should._**

**_x-x London x-x _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sesshoumaru's Puppy: Chapter 2 **

_"Lay on your stomach Sesshoumaru." _

_"But father-" Sesshoumaru started before he could say anything he was roughly pinned on the ground. _

_"Never question me." Inutaisho hissed into his ear and Sesshoumaru instantly nodded his head and he swallowed as his father's hands moved to his obi before he untied it and tossed it to the side but Sesshoumaru remained silent and still. _

_However when Inutaisho started to pull off his kimono he tried to get up and got a loud angry snarl in response from the daiyokai behind him so he stilled once more. _

_"Father what about-" Sesshoumaru started before he was roughly spanked on his now bare ass and he jumped slightly which made Inutaisho growl. _

_"Stay quiet pup." Inutaisho snarled into his ear before violently biting it and Sesshoumaru bit back a whimper. _

Sesshoumaru woke up with a soft groan and he opened his eyes and saw that it was now night. He gently pushed himself up and bit back a groan when pain shot up his lower back.

"Chichi-sama?" Sesshoumaru said quietly as he looked around to see if his father was still in here somewhere. When he got no response he quickly stood and put back on his slightly torn kimono and headed down the halls as fast as he could until he reached his bedroom and he shut the door behind him.

He put on new clothes before he quietly left his room and bumped into Rin on the way. Rin was Izayoi's daughter, her adoptive daughter and they say that she's Sesshoumaru's little sister.

_"Like that'll ever happen, she's a wench like her 'mother'." _Sesshoumaru thought bitterly.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, do you wanna play with me?" the girl asked

"..." Sesshoumaru just stared at the girl before he brushed past her and headed out of the castle, he didn't know where he was heading but he just had to get out of the castle and away from his father.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing out here all alone?" a male voice said from behind him and Sesshoumaru slowly turned to face the demon and bit back a snarl. Naraku. The Ouji of the East, he's always had a crush on Sesshoumaru, who's always beat the crap out of him whenever Naraku tried to touch him.

Naraku smirked when he saw him and Sesshoumaru looked unfazed, there was no way that he would let a filthy half-breed touch him, much less take him. He is _never _being the submissive again.

_"I'm Alpha damn it!" _Sesshoumaru thought

"Sesshoumaru...nice to see you." He said with a slimy smile on his face.

"What are you doing in my father's lands?" Sesshoumaru asked with no emotion in his voice.

"I'm just passing through." He said

"Your lands are not in this direction." Sesshoumaru pointed out.

"Alright, I came to see you golden eyes."

"Do not call me that if you value your life." Sesshoumaru said and Naraku simply smiled.

"But I love your eyes...they are so gorgeous."

"I must suggest that you leave Naraku, go back to your lands immediately." Sess said with some anger in his voice.

"I-" Naraku started but a loud snarl stopped him. He looked and saw Lord Inutaisho standing not too far away. "I will see you soon golden eyes." Naraku said before he quickly disappeared. Sesshoumaru and Inutaisho stared at each other for a moment before Inutaisho spoke up;

"Get back to the castle pup, it is far too late for you to be out here," He said and Sesshoumaru stayed silent as he looked at him. "Sesshoumaru...I am sorry about before in my study, my yokai reacted to your heat."

"You are mated." Sesshoumaru pointed out.

"I know, my yokai didn't seem to realize that."

"I wonder why it didn't. After all you mated that ningen wench." Sesshoumaru spat and he saw the anger appear in his father's eyes.

"I will not allow you to openly insult my mate _pup_." Inutaisho growled

"I am not a pup anymore father. You made sure of that yourself." Sesshoumaru said and the next thing he knew he was firmly pressed up against the closest tree with a hand around his throat.

"Watch your tongue Sesshoumaru, you are still a pup and always will be," He growled. "No matter how many times I take you, like I am tempted to do now, so I suggest you listen very closely and do as I say."

"Very well Chichi." Sesshoumaru said and his father growled slightly at the use of it so casually.

"Excuse me?" Inutaisho snarled

"Gomennasai Chichi-sama." Sesshoumaru said even though he didn't mean it, he wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to respect his father again. Incest doesn't really bother demons but Sesshoumaru has never been a fan of it, especially not with his father. If he had to do it he would but he would never do it on his free will.

"Get back to the castle." Inutaisho said removing his hand and backed away from him and Sesshoumaru quickly brushed past his father and headed to the castle for the second time in his life, afraid of his father.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sesshoumaru...I need to speak with you in my study." Inutaisho said to his son during breakfast nearly a month after the 'incident'.

"I am busy today father." Sesshoumaru said without missing a beat.

"You can reschedule, this is very important," Inutaisho said and Sesshoumaru looked up and he swallowed slightly. Did his father know? He couldn't. He himself only learned about it a couple days ago...how could his father know? Inutaisho put down his fork and looked at his son's empty plate. "In fact, it appears you are finished, follow me."

Sesshoumaru slowly stood up and followed his father down the halls to his soundproofed study. Inutaisho locked the door behind him before looking at Sesshoumaru.

"You can not keep it." He said

"Yes I can, it is mine." Sesshoumaru snarled instantly filled with rage. Inutaisho was expecting it though, all inuyokai 'mothers' are very protective of their pups, even when they're still in the womb.

"You can not give birth to my child Sesshoumaru, it will be killed. I will be forced to kill my own child," Inutaisho said and he didn't miss the confusion that quickly appeared in his son's eyes before it disappeared. "You are not my mate, you can not give me a child or I will be forced to kill it because I am mated to another."

"I won't do it." Sesshoumaru said

"The only other way is to give it to Izayoi when it is born, claim that it is her child."

"Never!" Sesshoumaru roared. "That wench will have _nothing _to do with my pup!"

"You will give it to Izayoi or I will kill it," Inutaisho growled and Sesshoumaru turned and left the room and Inutaisho sighed before he followed and he frowned when he saw his son walking to the door. "Where are you going?"

"Away from here. I wish to never see you or speak to you again. It is my child and I shall raise it myself." With that Sesshoumaru left the castle into the early rays of the sun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone for the reviews everyone! **

**_doraka90:_**_ Thanks for the review_

**_triforcepower-2006:_**_ You'll find out how he can have a pup very soon, don't worry_

**_Envy:_**_ Trust me, I have no intention on abandoning the story or killing Sesshoumaru's puppy since it's going to be a very cute pup...one that I'm sure everyone will love (:_

**_Onyxlight:_**_ Thanks for the review! _

**_Inuyasha lover72396:_**_ Thanks for the review, glad you like it_

**Sesshoumaru's Puppy: Chapter 3 **

_"Who does he think he is? He can't control me and make me kill my pup or give it to that wench," _Sesshoumaru thought with a deep scowl on his lips and one hand on his stomach. _"I'm the one who's carrying the pup, I should be allowed to make my own decision, after all your the one who raped me bastard. It's not my fault I am pupped." _

He stopped dead in his tracks when he was suddenly hit with the scent of spider and he growled, of course Naraku would choose now to come find him, when he really doesn't want to speak to anyone.

**"Just Kill him. He's a threat to our pup." **

Sesshoumaru thought it over before he gave a slight nod but not so anyone could tell that he had just nodded to himself. If Naraku got too close or said anything Sesshoumaru didn't like he would die a very painful death.

After about 5 minutes of waiting he started walking again thinking he just must have miss smelled him. His scent was probably just around and his senses expanded because of his pup making it seem like he was around.

_"Lucky bastard." _Sesshoumaru thought before he smelled ningen and kitsune. He walked closer and leaped up into a tree as he looked at the small group. A priestess, a monk, a demon slayer and a kitsune...not very threatening. He jumped down and continued on with his walk to the closest demon village.

He soon smelled other demons and calmly walked up to the village and some youkai surrounded him with weapons.

"I suggest you lower your weapons. I am Sesshoumaru, Prince of the Western Lands." Sesshoumaru said coolly and instantly the weapons lowered and so did some of the demons.

"Our apologizes Lord Sesshoumaru, I am Mareo and theses are my sons Ichiro and Kenji." Mareo said as he bowed respectfully to the inuyoukai and Sesshoumaru lowered his head slightly.

"I am in need of shelter for 4 months." He said since demon pregnancies were very short and usually very smooth and easy going. He'd start to show any day now and in four short months he'd be ready to deliver.

"Of course! Suzu, Taji, Kamlyn go make a room. Quickly!" he ordered and three girls rushed off to do as they were told. "Would you like something to eat my Lord?"

"Yes, that sounds wonderful." He said and the girls returned as quick as they had left and bowed to Mareo.

"I will have someone start on it, the girls will show you to your room, if anything isn't to your liking you may tell them and they can fix it." He said bowing down before he started to walk off but he turned again and bowed once more to the pupped inuyoukai.

Sesshoumaru followed the girls to his room and looked around, it wasn't like his room at the castle but it would work just fine for his short time here. "This is fine, your dismissed."

After the girls had left Sesshoumaru sat down on the futon and laid down to rest his eyes for a moment before he slowly drifted off, safe and warm.

**Month 2 (he was already a month along when he left the castle)**

Sesshoumaru was sitting outside in the sun on the edge of a small pond with one had rested on his swollen stomach. His stomach had grown a few inches and he knew it would be visible through his kimono in a few weeks by the way the baby was growing.

He had been able to smell his father's scent around the village and knew he was watching him from time to time but he didn't try anything to kill the baby or get Sesshoumaru back. He was leaving him alone and protecting him at the same time and Sesshoumaru liked the arrangement since he was left along for the main part.

So far he had two names picked out for his pup but he wasn't sure which one. Michio, man with the strength of three thousand, or Inuyasha; dog spirit. He was leaning towards Inuyasha for some reason, he wasn't sure why but he loved the name and thought it would fit his pup perfectly.

He looked up when he smelled his father for the third time that day; for some reason he wouldn't leave him alone today and Sesshoumaru looked directly at his father, he couldn't see him because of the trees but he knew he was there.

"InuYasha..." he whispered softly knowing his father would hear it because of his good hearing. To his shock his father appeared in front of a tree and he gave a short nod to him before he turned and walked away.

Sesshoumaru stood up and looked at the pond once more before he slowly made his way to his room and looked around before he heard some arguing and yelling from outside so he quickly got up and headed out to find out what was going on.

The miko, demon slayer, monk, and kitsune. Of course. The demons were telling them that they would only allow the tiny fox demon to stay in their village and the rest were unwelcome since they were ningen...and a demon **_slayer_**.

_"Why in the world would a village of demons let a slayer inside?" _Sesshoumaru thought.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, you should go back to your room. We can take care of this." Mareo said respectfully since everyone in the village knew of his pregnancy and were proud that the heir would be born in their village.

"Tell me wench why would you assume you could stay in a demon village?" Sesshoumaru asked the miko and she scoffed at him.

"Don't call me a wench!" she snapped and Sesshoumaru only hid his amusement at her anger in a stoic mask that he was trying desperately to rid of nowadays. He didn't want to be a cold monster to his child, he wanted to be able to hug him and tell him that he loved him...like his mother did for him when his father wouldn't.

He would never admit it to anyone but he truly missed his mother, she left when she found out that Inutaisho was screwing a ningen princess without saying a word of goodbye to Sesshoumaru.

"We require assistance in our quest to kill an evil hanyou named Naraku." The monk said and it instantly quirked Sesshoumaru's curious side and he smiled...kind of. (He _is _working on it but you can't expect it to happen so soon, give it a century or five.)

"Oh? Mareo...they can stay here tonight and tonight only can they not?" Sesshoumaru asked glancing at the panther demon who didn't look like he wanted to agree but he reluctantly nodded his head.

"You may sleep in the stable." He said

"What? No way!" the miko protested hotly.

"You are lucky you may stay here at all ningen wench." Mareo said with fury in his voice before he stalked off and the monk walked up to him.

"Thank you." He said bowing and Sesshoumaru stayed silent.

"You smell funny!" the kitsune said loudly.

"Shippo!" Sango hissed

"Why do you smell funny?" he asked ignoring the demon slayer.

"Because I am pregnant." He answered

"Oh." Shippo said

"WHAT!?" the miko shouted with shock clearly written all over her features.

"Kagome, um, male demons can conceive children like females if they are of a high enough breed," Sango explained. "It has something to do with the high quality of their blood and body, it's very complicated."

"It's sick!" Kagome exclaimed. "You slept with another guy?"

"I was raped," Sesshoumaru simply stated. "It is getting close to nightfall, I suggest you leave to your stable." He then turned and briskly walked away and back into his room.

**Month 3 **

Sesshoumaru was pissed off. His kimono's are officially too small for him and can't seem to hold his belly any longer so he has to have bigger ones made and then destroyed as soon as he gives birth to his pup.

A lady in the village had recently given birth to a baby, it was quite ugly but Sesshoumaru often found himself watching her, watching her take care of the baby. He was trying to learn what to do with his own since he had no clue what it would really be like to have a puppy but he refused to give it up.

He's also chosen a name for his child. Inuyasha if it's a boy and Chiyo if it's a girl but he knows it's going to be a boy, he can sense it. Sesshoumaru has every hour of everyday to think of names and how he can do things since he's unable to do anything of any importance without risking the life of his child.

The group had left to go after Naraku a week later, Sesshoumaru allowed them to stay longer since he wanted them strong so they could go kill Naraku for him and the best part? He didn't have to do a single thing. It worked for the pissed inuyoukai.

**Month 4 **

"It's a boy." Mareo announced as he wrapped the little pup in a dark blue cloth before handing him to an exhausted Sesshoumaru, who was shocked that the baby was so small since he seemed like he was going to be a full grown adult when Sesshoumaru had to give birth to him.

He gasped in shock when he saw the baby. He had snow white hair with puppy dog ears on the top of his head and no markings on his face but he was gorgeous nonetheless.

Sesshoumaru moved the blankets slightly and smiled when he saw a purple crescent moon around his son's belly button and two dark blue jagged stripes on his hips along with two red stripes on his ankles.

"Have you thought of a name Lord Sesshoumaru?" Ichiro asked him since he was present during the labor, he was learning how to help deliver babies since he would take his father's place when he passed on.

"Yes. InuYasha." Sesshoumaru whispered as he continued to look at his beautiful son and he was grateful that he didn't fight his father. He was grateful that his father raped him despite how bad it sounded, he was grateful that he had his son.

The baby yawned slightly before his big eyes opened showing off his molten gold eyes and Sesshoumaru was intrigued by them since they were dark gold and crimson around the irises but it faded to a bright gold with some chocolate brown smudged in with the bright gold, they were truly beautiful eyes that seemed almost too big for his tiny face.

A loud bang was heard before screams of pain from the demons in the village and instantly fear rippled through Sesshoumaru. He quickly sat up only to be lightly pushed back down.

"You should rest, I'm sure everything'll be fine."

Inuyasha got scared from the loud screams and explosions and he started to wail as loud as his little lugs would let him. Sesshoumaru held the baby closer to his chest before he stood up ignoring Kenji and the sharp pain between his legs. He had to protect his pup no matter what.

Sesshoumaru was lightly bouncing the baby and shushing him without even realizing it as his youkai instincts started to take over, they were screaming at him to run far away with his pup to keep him safe but he couldn't leave the demon village to perish, they put him up for 4 months, gave him food and shelter and helped him deliver his son and keep him safe.

"Kenji...hold him," Sesshoumaru ordered as he handed a now quiet Inuyasha to Kenji and he nodded and held onto Inuyasha for dear life as he avoided anything coming near him. "Go back into the hut."

Kenji rushed inside and hid next to the bed as he looked down at Inuyasha, who had tears in his eyes once more but he wasn't crying...yet. His little ears were tightly held against his skull as he gripped onto the blanket and whimpered.

The teenage boy heard a loud scream followed by a very loud and terrifying explosion before everything fell silent and Sesshoumaru opened the door and took his pup from Kenji.

"I suggest you go help your father and brother," He said coolly. "Tell them I say...thank you."

Sesshoumaru then turned and left the village with his puppy whimpering and mewing the entire way. He now didn't know where he was going but he had to find someplace that was safe enough for his son...even if it meant returning to the Western Lands and giving him to Izayoi...he'd do anything to keep him safe.

He bit his bottom lip lightly as he looked down at the newborn in his arms, he was whining lightly and looking directly at Sesshoumaru's covered nipples with a hungry look in his eyes and Sesshoumaru sat down at the base of a tree before moving his kimono for the baby.

* * *

**Hey, sorry for not updating in forever but I hope this made up for it! Yes Inuyasha is Sesshoumaru's son, I thought it was a nice twist. Anyways, I didn't really want to make a lot of chapters about the pregnancy since that's not what the stories about, I just had to bring little Inu into the world lol! I'd love some reviews on what you guys think!! **

**:x:London:x: **


End file.
